


Mishlocked (Cockles Jibcon2012 Fic)

by gay_briel



Series: Prompts, Requests, Fills [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Flirting, M/M, Teasing, jibcon 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_briel/pseuds/gay_briel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jibcon 2012, Misha gets locked out of his phone and Jensen is bored. Written for anonymous on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishlocked (Cockles Jibcon2012 Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> So basically about a year ago someone on tumblr asked me to write a cockles fic, and at the time the fandom was in a hype about Misha getting locked out of his phone (or "mishlocked") at 2012 Jibcon. One thing lead to another, and I ended up writing a Jibcon-themed cockles fic, which I've now decided to post here for your enjoyment!
> 
> Edit: Now reformatted for easier reading! (I'm honestly so embarrassed that I wrote this so please bear in mind that this was now written three years ago and posted two years ago)

Jensen pushed at his food with his fork, a bored expression playing at his face. He loved jibcon, but the functions afterward, where everyone was seated and no fans were present to keep things interesting, got a little boring. And to make things worse he was surrounded by girls, gossiping and ignoring him completely, the closest of the guys being Misha, who sat across the table a little way down.

His eyes flicked up to the aforementioned man, and he let out a quiet chuckle. Misha sat in his seat, food untouched, staring down at his phone, oblivious to everyone around him. Concentration and frustration was painted all over his face, his brow creased and his perfect lips in a puckered scowl. Jensen had to admit it was a completely adorable expression on him.

Jensen was jerked from his train of thought when a hand rested on his shoulder. “Jen? Did you hear a single word I said?” Sera gamble, who was seated next to him, looked at him quizically. “Oh sorry,” he said with a smile. “What was the question?”

After dinner, those who remained (Seb, Jare and Richard all had to leave because they had panels early in the morning) were husled into a function room and told to mingle. A long table was set to one side of the room filled with finger food and various drinks.

Jensen took a beer from the table and scanned the room, trying to find at least one interesting person to talk to. His eyes fell on a quiet figure leaning against the far wall, staring intently down at his phone. Jensen smirked and slowly made his way past all of the people to where Misha stood. He quietly leaned next to him and took a sip of his beer.

“Still with the phone?” Jensen smirked, a teasing tone in his voice. “Let me guess, Twitter again? ‘Sup mishamigos! Totes bored at jibcon function. Tempted to start food fight for teh lolz’?”

Misha jumped a little, but then seeing Jensen he let out grin and rolled his eyes.

“No, I’ve somehow managed to lock myself out of my phone.” Misha let out a little frustrated groan. Jensen laughed loudly and patted Mishas shoulder.

“Again?! Didn’t it take you a week to get back into it again last time?” Jensen asked, a knowing smile in his voice.

“Yeah…” Said Misha with a blush. “Thanks for keeping me… Uhh… Entertained for the week. I don’t think I’d have survived it otherwise.” Jensen smirked and leaned in a little closer to Misha.

“Well how could I resist,” his voice had a raspy growl to it, and his breath was hot on Misha's neck. “You were so lost and… vulnerable.” Misha shuddered when Jensen whispered the last word.

Jensen ran his fingers seductively up and down Misha's arm and pressed his lips softly to his neck, skin ghosting against skin. Misha let out a soft moan.

“Hmmm… Maybe I could ‘entertain’ you this time around too.” Jensen's voice vibrated against his neck, and Misha smirked.

Suddenly a few days without twitter didn't seem so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh!  
> So I know It's short and stuff but to be fair I did do it over a year ago now so leave me alone.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
